Scattered Pieces
by Kalsypher
Summary: For months, Hiei has had the same dream. He always gets so close to rescuing this mystery girl, but she always escapes his grasp. He can't help but feel that it's a message. Someone is calling to him for help. When Botan shows up with her daughter, Hiei is forced to meet the girl. He finds the girl from his dream standing there... Now he doesn't know how to help. (HieixOC)
1. Dreams

_The golden skeleton of a complex building surrounded him. He was dropping. He didn't know where he was going or what to expect at the bottom, just that he was going there. Something very important was at the bottom._

_Light green orbs of energy began to appear. He didn't know how he knew they would hurt him. Perhaps it was instinct. All energy could cause pain._

_He jumped maneuvered himself to land on a metal beam so he could dodge the green energy orbs, but they seemed to follow him. Just before he could be annihilated by the orbs, his Jagan Eye opened and the darkness flame took over him, destroying the orbs of energy and his cloak._

_He pulled his katana from his side, easily cutting through all the energy orbs, but still trying to dodge them by jumping from the beams as he continued toward the bottom of the building._

_An orange flamed dragon came for him. Easily slicing through it, he found his destination. It was almost as though he landed in slow motion. His feet lightly touched the ground and he saw what he came for._

_Yukina was sitting in the middle of a giant flower made from amethyst. The flower was hovering over the ground, being held up by golden chains. The sky blue haired girl looked at him, her grey eyes showing her helplessness._

_She wasn't Yukina. He didn't know who she was._

_Nonetheless, he jumped up and cut through the amethyst flower. Her bare body began to fall._

_He reached for her, his bandaged hand nearly touching hers. Their fingers barely missed and her appearance changed._

_She had long blonde hair and brilliant red eyes. Her large white feathery wings expanded from her back and she began to fly away. As she flew into the distant light, her brilliant wings began to sparkle against the golden maze of a building they were in._

_For the first time, he was confused. His arm slowly fell and he balled his hand up, looking at it. He had saved her. She had left him. It didn't seem right._

_Yusuke could save Keiko and gain her love back. Kuwabara could save Yukina and gain her happiness. He saved a mystery and had gained nothing._

_But that didn't explain what he was feeling. He suddenly felt lonely. His chest ached. He wanted to see her again._

… … … …

That dream had been the reason Hiei left Demon World. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see her face. That helpless blue haired girl. Every time it rained, he was sucked into a daydream of the same events happening. He couldn't get rid of her no matter what he did.

"Hiei!"

The small demon looked over his shoulder, annoyed that his thoughts had been broken, but thankful still. He needed something to take his mind off the girl.

His crimson eyes landed on Yusuke, "What?"

"Come meet Botan's daughter!"

"No," he replied and looked out the window.

It was strange enough the perky Grim Reaper had a child. He couldn't imagine who the father was.

"Don't be insulted, Taru," Yusuke said. "He treats everyone like that."

He watched the bright blue haired ferry girl approach him and he quickly grabbed her wrist before she could smack him. "I have no interest in your offspring," Hiei said, his eyes never leaving the outside world.

"Then at least be kind enough to look at her!" She yelled making him wince.

He would have been content never seeing her again. He turned his attention to the girl. His eyes widened.

It was her.

The pale blue long hair reaching her waist, shorter parts of her hair falling over her shoulders, short bangs she was having a problem controlling, and grey eyes. Helpless grey eyes, begging to be saved as she gave a sad smile.

It bothered him he had dreamed of her being completely exposed. She was dressed in a light yellow kimono. Her sash was a dark green.

This was better than a dream. He had found her.

The girl bowed politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hiei-kun," sadness laced her words.

No one else seemed to see what he saw. Everyone was treating her with the kindness expected of them, though Yusuke and Kuwabara let inconsiderate words fly every once in a while.

He turned his attention back out the window, unable to determine how to approach her. His eyes turned to his bandaged arm. Now that he had found her, he didn't know what to do. For so many months, he had been waiting for her. She was there and he didn't know what to do.

"-with Koenma?!" Yusuke laughed. "I always knew something was there, but I didn't know _that_ was what it was!"

Hiei looked over his shoulder, his crimson gaze searching for this 'Taru.' She was gone. That explained why Yusuke was laughing about who he assumed was the girl's father. He also took notice that Yukina was gone as well as Keiko.

They had taken her. He only hoped they would take care of her.

He took notice of Kurama leaning in the doorway that led to the kitchen, a fond smile on his face. Occasionally he would glance over his shoulder or turn completely and speak with someone.

It was time to get something to drink.

Hiei got out of the window and walked to the kitchen where he found the three girls. Taru looked completely confused about what was in front of her. They were trying to teach her how to cook.

"Hiei," Yukina greeted. "Is there something you need?"

He ignored her question and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator then walked out, not casting a second glance to the girls.

"Ignore him," Keiko told Taru. "He's always like that."

Taru could tell Hiei had noticed what she hid. It unnerved her.

Taru smiled a well practiced smile that could convince anyone that nothing was wrong, "He seems nice."

"In his own way, he's very kind," Yukina supported.

Keiko gave them both strange looks. "I don't know who you're looking at, but I've never heard a nice word come out of him."

"Yukina is correct," the red headed human, Kurama said kindly. "Once you gain Hiei's respect, he will treat you equally."

"Oh no!" Yukina exclaimed. "They're burning!"

The ice maiden reached into the oven and pulled out the peanut butter cookies the three had made together. Luckily, they hadn't burned.

Taru looked at the aluminum covered chocolates then pulled the paper that said 'Hershey's' on it. The aluminum opened some and she pulled it off then looked at the cookie, "It goes on there?"

"Yep!" Keiko said happily.

Taru put the piece of chocolate in the middle of the cookie and pushed it down. Keiko and Yukina helped with the rest and smiled at the large amount they had made. All of the guys could easily eat almost all of them by themselves.

Keiko put 20 to the side and piled the rest onto a large platter then took it into the den. Yukina followed and Taru followed her.

"Taru made cookies!" Keiko announced.

Botan went pale, "You let her cook?"

"Bake," Keiko corrected. "We supervised."

"That doesn't matter!" Botan said. "I don't think you understand how terrible she is."

Taru barely felt the brush of wind go by. Hiei picked one off the platter and took a bite as he walked back to the window.

"Taru, I think it's time to go back to Spirit World," Botan said nervously.

"They can't be that bad if Hiei likes it," Yusuke said as he grabbed one. "He's the pickiest person amongst us."

Taru didn't really care about anyone's opinion other than Hiei's. He liked it, so they were ok. The others started grabbing the cookies as well.

"Don't you want one, Taru?" Yusuke asked, a mouth full of cookie. Chocolate lined his mouth.

She gave a light smile, "No, thank you. I don't eat things I bake."

Everyone paused in their eating.

Her eyes widened some, "I'm sorry. It's from baking it for so long. After I smelled something for so long, I can't eat it."

"Why aren't you polite like her?" Yusuke asked Botan. "You bitch all the time."

Taru felt something in her head. It was some sort of presence. The presence took her sadness away. All the troubles she carried were gone. She felt relieved of the burdens she carried. It was like they didn't matter anymore.

"Wait, if she's a ferry girl like you, why haven't we met her before?" The orange haired human Yukina had called 'Kazuma' asked.

"She's in training now," Botan said. "She was in Natural Disasters."

The burden was back. The sudden flood of sadness pushed the presence away.

Natural Disasters had messed her up. For the hundreds of years she had been in the position, placing small storms in various places and sending natural disasters occasionally, she was still taking the lives of humans. The race they were supposed to protect from demons.

She saw herself as a murderer. There were so many children that died in the natural disasters she had created. Her mother and father said it was just fate. Her mother even allowed her to keep a notebook of who was supposed to die and when they would die.

It didn't help. It just gave her victims names. It only became more personal. She never spoke out about it, but she was ferrying souls now. The new job only placed a different burden on her heart to join with the murders of innocents.

She would have to face the families she had destroyed. She would have to deal with the souls that begged to be alive again. And there was nothing she could do. The souls that begged for their life would be her biggest problem. All the lives she had taken were begging to live again, probably. Who wouldn't?

"So, is that what you really look like or are you a toddler in disguise?" Yusuke asked, snapping the ferry-girl-in-training from her thoughts.

"This is what I really look like," she replied.

Yusuke began to snigger, "Botan, what was it like screwing a toddler?"

Keiko slammed her hand into his face, "You pig!"

Warmth suddenly covered her body. Like someone was holding her, comforting her. The presence that had once been in her head had wrapped around her body. It wanted her to be happy. It seemed to beg for it.

She wanted to give in, but she knew the moment she did, it would be time to leave and the warmth would be taken from her, letting the burdens crash on her.

When it was time for Botan and Taru to go to Spirit World, Taru approached Hiei.

"It was nice meeting you, Hiei-kun," Taru said quietly, her voice with the sadness that only he could her.

He looked at her. Those grey eyes were still as helpless as they were in his dream.

He gave a short nod and returned to looking out the window, watching her reflection. The corner of her lip turned up and the helplessness disappeared for a moment. He had done nothing to cause her to feel safe that time.

As slight as it was, that was a genuine smile just for him.

He watched her leave with Botan then continued to stare outside.

"Way to go, Mr. Social," Yusuke said sarcastically. "Way to make her feel welcomed."

"Hn," Hiei grunted.

"She's quiet," Kuwabara said. "She really only talked to the girls."

"She didn't say much then," Yukina admitted. "She seems nice, though."

If they knew what Hiei knew, they would be going to Spirit World to get her back. Hiei was going to respect that she came to him through that dream. He didn't want to talk about how much of her he had already seen in the dream.

He didn't care about that. He cared about her heart. He had never seen someone with so much guilt resting on their shoulders. He had never felt a burden so strong. And ferrying souls was only going to make it worse.

She was an innocent doing things against her will. There was nothing wrong with ferrying souls. Someone had to do it. But, she started with a terrible job. One that a demon should do.

Taru.

That name didn't seem appropriate for her.

"Shame we won't see them again until Christmas," Yusuke said. "She's cute, Kurama," Yusuke said suggestively.

Kurama chuckled, "She is, but I'm afraid my interests should stay on the Human World rather than Spirit World or Demon World."

"You're no fun," Yusuke said. "Hey Hiei, are you staying for Christmas?"

"He probably doesn't know what Christmas is," Kuwabara muttered.

"When is it?" Hiei asked.

"December. Remember, it was the year we had the tree and lights and presents."

Hiei had hated that.

"But don't worry," Yusuke said with a smile. "It was Keiko's turn to decide Christmas. This year it's my turn. We're watching horror movies."

Hiei looked at the Mazoku. "What the hell is a horror movie?"

"It's a film made to scare people," Kurama explained. "Not that you would enjoy them. We've all experience more terrible things than what they can put on those films. But they are amusing to watch."

"We always try to scare the girls," Yusuke said. "They freak out."

If Hiei was going to see Taru again, he would have to stay. As long as the others didn't bother him, he wouldn't mind. Then again, he would be trapped in the compound with Yukina, Yusuke, and Keiko until then.

"How long until Christmas?" Hiei asked.

"Two months."

He could endure two months with them. He would just stay in the woods all day and come back at night.

Taru flew next to her mother. Botan had talked about the Spirit Detective and his adventures along with the others. She hadn't described Yusuke accurately. The loudmouthed, smart ass Mazoku was incredibly kind to her.

Kuwabara wasn't described accurately either. The goofy looking, goofy acting, patron of love was kind as well. He also didn't stand for just love. He had a 'Code' that he followed.

It was hard for Taru to see Kurama as a thief, much less a demon. He assured that he was. A fox spirit named Youko Kurama. He was charming and extra sweet. Being dangerous just wasn't what he was. Perhaps he was a teddy bear. Cute and cuddly looking but truly a beast.

She said Hiei was dangerous. She said a lot of negative things about him. She was especially offended when he wouldn't help rescue Yusuke even though it had been Genkai behind it. But Taru saw a tormented soul.

Something her mother always overlooked. It was like in her world of rainbows and sunshine, the rainbows ignored where they came from and the sun never disappeared. She just ignored problems unless it involved the Human race, and now she didn't have to worry about that anymore.

Hiei had left an impact on her, though he had done nothing and said nothing the entire time. He was the first one to eat her cookies. And for him to like them, she felt like she achieved something.

Taru just wished she could have made the same impact on him.


	2. Reflections

_She was standing on a mirror. Or what she thought was a mirror. The water under her feet was like silver glass. She took a step and watched the ripples expand over the vast empty horizon._

_Though she was completely alone in some empty space, the emptiness was soothing. The ripples came to a stop and she just stood, enjoying the strange area. When she looked down, she noticed a reflection in the water. Her reflection. But it was different. There were chains around her wrists._

_As if realizing she was, in fact, chained down, the chains materialized and weighed her down._

_The chains fell from her reflection while she was still chained down. The reflection was looking back at her. It held up two fingers. A figure of light showed up. The reflection touched the light and her appearance changed to a blonde haired with red eyes and massive feathery white wings. Her eyes showed how happy she was. Her hand left the figure and a shadow figure appeared. Her reflection changed to a red headed girl with her hair tied back and some wild loose pieces that seemed untamable with icy blue, pupil less eyes. Though her eyes seemed emotionless, she looked proud, unbeatable._

_She had to choose between light and darkness. Between happiness and pride._

Christmas came. That dream had haunted Taru's thoughts and made her work as a ferry very poor.

"Honestly Taru, you need to get your head out of the clouds!" Botan lectured as they walked into the main building. "When you're ferrying souls, you're supposed to talk to them. Reassure them."

Yusuke rolled his eyes as he handed Taru a mug. "Don't listen to her, Taru. You'll end up working with the next Spirit Detective. That's what happened to me. Speaking of which, why the hell is that kid here?"

"He came?" Koenma asked. "Good. Taru, I want you to be the next Spirit Detective's informant. Luckily, he came. You'll have a week to get to know him then you two get to work together. It's that or back to Natural Disasters."

Taru nodded and smiled at Yusuke, "Thank you for…"

"It's hot chocolate."

"The hot chocolate, Yusuke-kun," she finished smiling still.

He smiled gently as he placed his hand on her shoulder. He did his best not to show concern at how tense she was under his touch. "You can lose the formalities, kid. I sure as hell don't deserve them."

An equal. She was finally an equal to someone. She relaxed and nodded, her smile never fading.

"Your room is the last on the right," Yusuke said, pointing at the hall she was supposed to walk down.

"Thank you," she replied as she picked up her rather small bag compared to Botan and Koenma's luggage.

Her light footsteps echoed in the silent hall. When she got to the last door, she reached for it, but it opened. She was face to face with a blonde teen boy with a fauxhawk. His jade eyes were just as surprised as hers.

"I-I'm sorry," Taru stuttered. "Yusuke said this was my room."

He smiled, "It's mine too. I'm Mokoda."

"I-It's nice to meet you, Mokoda-kun," she said uncomfortable with the arrangement. "I'm Taru."

He grinned, "My informant! They didn't say you were cute."

She walked down the hall while he continued talking. Taru was ready to go into a panic attack until she stepped out and bumped into Hiei.

"I am so sorry, Hiei-kun," she said quickly.

Mokoda laughed as he draped his arm over her shoulder, "No reason to apologize to a demon." His attitude changed completely. "They're only forgiveness is death," he said icily while glaring at the crimson eyed demon.

Taru pushed his arm away, uncomfortable with how he was treating her and angry with how he spoke about Hiei. "Do not consider yourself better than him," Taru said lowly, trying to hide her anger. "He has proven himself while you have proven nothing. And until you earn the respect you deserve, you will not speak against him again."

Hiei stepped out of her way and watched her walk to the kitchen. He knew Botan had told her terrible things about him. The moment he saw her, he knew she was uncomfortable with meeting everyone, but she made sure to treat him kindly. He supposed it was so she wouldn't be on his bad side. He could tell now that her kindness was genuine and out of respect. That only made him want to save her more.

Taru hated asking questions in front of her parents, but she had to.

"Yusuke?" She called quietly.

The black haired man turned to her, "What's up?"

"I-I think you sent me to the wrong room," she said carefully. "Mokoda-kun walked out before I walked in."

"Get Hiei to show you," Yusuke said. "It's one next to his room."

She smiled and walked out of the kitchen, but Hiei wasn't in the window or anywhere else for that matter. She sighed as she walked to the window and climbed into the windowsill. He would return to that spot.

As she watched the snow fall, her mind seemed to empty. No wonder Hiei sat there. The peace it gave was incredible, even to a heart as heavy as hers. She rested her head against the glass and slowly fell asleep.

Hiei walked in with Kurama and found the girl from his dream sitting on his windowsill. She had fallen asleep there.

"It appears you have competition for the window," Kurama said with an amused smile.

His amusement was pushed away by the hidden expression on his friend's face. "Is something bothering you, Hiei?"

The crimson gaze didn't leave the sleeping girl, "She's different."

There were a lot of emotions in the demon's eyes. What worried Kurama the most was how gentle Hiei's gaze had become when he looked at the girl. He had only seen that gaze once before. When Yukina begged for Hiei not to kill that wretched man that had kidnapped her, and he complied to his sister's wishes.

He hadn't seen it since. That must have been five years ago.

He felt responsible for her, he wanted to protect her.

A gentle smile formed on Kurama's lips.

Hiei was in love, though he probably didn't know it.

"Go wake her," Kurama encouraged lightly. "I'm certain she was waiting for you to return."

Kurama turned to walk into the kitchen as Hiei walked toward the window. He wanted to wait and see what Hiei did, but he decided it would be best to let him do everything on his own. Whatever drew his attention to the ferry girl, furthermore Koenma's daughter, was his business. And it was dangerous. But Kurama decided to support him and help him through the complications that were sure to come.

Hiei took notice of Mokoda but didn't give it a second thought. He was curious why she was waiting for him, if that had been her purpose. He gently shook her, but she just grunted for him to go away.

"Hey Taru! Hiei's back!" Mokoda yelled.

Hiei wanted to kill him as Taru smacked her head against the window and whimpered some as she held her head. She had hit it on the window pane. She looked at her hand and he saw the small amount of blood on her hand. Her hand began shaking and her face went impossibly pale.

Hiei quickly caught her before she fell out of the window. She would faint at the sight of blood.

He watched the blood drip from her temple and roll down her face. His crimson gaze landed on the blonde Spirit Detective who ran up, concern and shock on his face.

"What did you do to her?!" Mokoda yelled.

"False implications will not be accepted," Kurama said evenly, his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest. "I assure you I will not let it go overlooked again."

Mokoda's eyes widened when Kurama allowed his Youko side show. The silver haired fox demon stood there, his arms crossed over his chest, but his golden gaze deadly and cold. "You have been warned, human. As Spirit Detective you are expected to die. Do not force your death to be sooner than it should be."

Youko walked up to Hiei and Mokoda moved away, fright still on his face. The fox ran his finger over the wound then licked the blood from his finger, "It's nothing serious. Handle him as you please."

Hiei looked at the girl in his arms then placed her in the fox's arms. Carefully wiping the blood away, he felt reassured of her safety with the fox. Nothing could hurt her while she was in his possession.

He didn't bother to watch the fox walk away. He barely punched the Spirit Detective sending him across the house. If he had actually tried, the Detective would have died.

Yusuke walked into the room and grinned, "About time someone put him in his place." His brown eyes turned to the small demon, "What'd he do to piss you off?"

Hiei's cold gaze remained on the boy that was laying on his back trying to breathe. He put his hands in his pockets and walked up to the boy. "Learn your place, human," Hiei told him. "You will never be superior to me."

"Where's Taru?" Yusuke asked when he looked at the window. "She was waiting for you, Hiei."

"She is in my room," Kurama said as he walked from the hallway. "Her wound is nothing to fret over, but she does need to rest from fainting."

"Wound?!" Botan exclaimed. "What happened?!"

"Mokoda startled her while she was sleeping in the window," the red haired human explained. "She hit her head on the window pain and fainted when she saw the blood."

"Why didn't you put her in her room?" Koenma asked.

"Placing her in the same room as Mokoda was unwise," Kurama countered. "Should he try to take advantage of her, his consequences would be severe."

Botan looked furious, "They need to get to know each other! She knows how to defend herself!"

"Yes," Koenma agreed calmly. "The arrangement was made for a reason. She must get to know him so she can better assist him on his missions."

That was a shitty excuse, Hiei mused.

Taru woke up to the smell of roses. Carefully sitting up, she tried to ignore the spinning sensation. She didn't try standing up. She knew she would fall again.

Weak.

She was tired of feeling that way. She was tired of being defenseless.

After her head stopped swimming, she managed to climb to her feet and stumble into the bathroom. She stared at her reflection. Long blue hair, grey eyes. A ferry girl. A pathetic, weak ferry girl that was becoming the Spirit Detective's assistant.

Something she would not accept.

She could clearly see the two faces she had seen in her dream. Blonde hair, red eyes and happiness. Red hair, icy blue eyes, and pride. Light and darkness.

She walked out of the bathroom and made her way to the den. No one was in there except Hiei who was perched on the windowsill again.

Walking up to him, she opened her mouth to apologize, but he turned and looked at her. "Don't apologize."

She closed her mouth and nodded as she looked at the ground. His harsh voice didn't hurt her. Her apology not being accepted did. He refused to forgive her.

"Why were you waiting for me?" Hiei asked, his attention back outside.

"I was hoping you could show me to my room," she replied quietly, still looking at the floor. "If it's not too much trouble."

She cursed herself for not being strong enough to face him or grateful for even being in the Human World for this Christmas event.

The small demon pushed himself from the window and looked at her, waiting for her to look back. Skeptically, she met his gaze.

His crimson eyes studied her for a moment, uninterested in her at all. "What the hell is your problem?"

She just stared at him. After a moment, a small smile formed on her lips, "Which one?"

He narrowed his eyes and started walking away. Taru silently followed him down the hall. Hiei was about to send her into the room by his, but he could tell that Mokoda was in there. He knew she wasn't going to accept that.

He looked at his door. With a light shrug of not caring anymore, he opened the door. "This is where you'll be staying."

She looked at the bland room and walked in. It smelled like burning pine and fresh cedar.

"Your room?" She asked as she looked at him. "Where will you be staying?"

He just looked at her. Taru figured every room had two beds. That, or they had prepared every room for another visitor.

She walked out of the room and grabbed her bag from Mokoda's room while he was taking a shower. When she walked back into the room, Hiei was looking out the window again. She felt out of place in his presence. As if she didn't deserve to be there.

"Why do those fools want you to help that pathetic human they're calling the Spirit Detective?" Hiei asked, his attention never leaving whatever he was looking at outside.

She sat on the bed that had been reserved as hers. "I don't really know," she answered quietly. "They've been pushing me to find someone as a…partner."

Hiei's eyes narrowed as he watched the snow. Was that what he needed to save her from? Love? That was pathetic.

"They're hiding something," she said quietly.

Hiei looked at her. "What do you think they're hiding?"

She shook her head, "I don't know." Her voice had cracked. "I…had this dream."

Hiei was completely focused on her. Maybe she had dreamed about him.

"On the water I would be standing on, two figures appeared by my reflection. A blonde with red eyes and angel wings and a red head with ice eyes. And…I can be one or the other. I just don't know how."

The blonde with red eyes and angel wings caught his attention. When she flew away, she was so sad. Like she wanted to stay, but couldn't. He had never really noticed it until he heard it from Taru.

She looked at him then her hands, fidgeting under his gaze. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I shouldn't have told you that."

"I told you to not apologize," Hiei said. "You don't have a real reason to apologize."

His crimson gaze stayed on her. It was different than what she was used to seeing. He believed her.

"What makes you think you can choose between those two?" Hiei asked.

She put her hand on her chest, "It wouldn't bother me so badly if it didn't. It…feels like something has been locked inside and can't get out. I don't know what it is though."


	3. An Angel's Name

Hiei woke up before Taru. Having her in the room brought sound to his dream. Again he had reached for her and again she had flown away…but her words echoed in his head.

_Change me_.

How could he change her?

A gentle knock caught his attention then the door opened. Kurama peeked in and gave a light smile.

"Good morning, Hiei," he said quietly, respecting the sleeping girl. "I must ask you, what is your connection to this girl. You have been acting strange since you first met her."

"A dream," Hiei responded as he watched her.

Kurama just watched the small demon as his crimson gaze stayed on the girl. He was frustrated and hopeless.

"What happened?" Kurama asked.

"I save her from bondage. She turns into an angel and flies away."

Kurama smiled some, "So you're her knight in shining armor."

The demon scoffed, "No. Last night she told me to change her."

"It's a reoccurring dream?" Kurama asked, slightly surprised. The only dreams Hiei had that were reoccurring were his sad life story. Mostly getting dropped off the ice covered island and losing his mother's stone.

"Yes. It was the reason I left Demon World. I was hoping to get away from it."

Kurama looked at the girl sleeping in the other bed, "What does she want you to save her from?"

"Hell if I know."

Kurama smiled at his friend's crude behavior. His smile faded as Hiei's expression changed. "You didn't tell her, did you?" Kurama asked.

"No, but she told me her dream. There were two reflections other than her own. One was the angel I saw. The other is some other girl with red hair and blue eyes. She can choose which she wants to be. She said something is inside her, but she doesn't know what it is."

Hiei looked at his red haired friend noticing the serious aura he was giving off. His green eyes were lit with anger, but he wasn't showing it.

"Did you figure it out?"

"I will not speak of it until I know for certain," Kurama said calmly. "I do not want to start something."

Hiei left with Kurama giving the sleeping girl a last glance before closing the door. When they arrived to the den, Yusuke looked extremely excited almost like he was getting ready for the most amazing fight of his life.

"The guys are coming for Christmas!" Yusuke announced excitedly.

"The guys?" Mokoda asked.

"No one you would like," Kurama said sharply. "They are all demons."

No one said anything about Kurama's sharp tongue. He always had a reason for it when it came.

But Mokoda did not take it so easily.

"More demons?" He groaned as he looked at Koenma.

Koenma raised his hands in surrender, "I didn't know about them."

"Wait," Botan said. "The guys? Who exactly?"

"All of them!" Yusuke grinned. "Chu, Rinku, Touya, Jin, Shishi, and Sazuka! Everyone's coming!"

Koenma and Botan cast each other a nervous glance while Kurama watched the silent Taru walk toward the kitchen. She looked like she was half dead with how slow she was moving.

Mokoda walked up to her, "Mor-"

She punched his face into the ground.

"Taru!" Botan scolded.

The dangerous glint in her grey eyes told everyone she was not a morning person. Kurama chuckled some as she continued into the kitchen.

Keiko screamed. Fearing the worst had happened everyone ran to the kitchen only to find her pointing at a large spider. Taru was just staring at it, her face too blank to really tell if it was scaring her or not.

A flying imp flew into the kitchen and Taru started watching that instead.

"Hell yeah!" Yusuke cheered. "Now it's a real Christmas!"

Taru walked to the coffee pot and poured the near black liquid into a mug. Not bothering to put milk or sugar in the hot liquid, she just drank it. Everyone left to greet the guests, except Hiei. Taru didn't care who they were. She was pretty excited that there was an imp on her shoulder.

"You got a name, Impy?" She asked the small creature on her shoulder.

"Shishiwakamaru," he said, slightly glaring at her.

"I'm Taru," she said as she took another sip of coffee. "Since everyone treated you so kindly, would you like something to drink?"

He shook his head.

Taru's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. She slammed her bare foot onto the spider on the floor then shuddered as she put her coffee down and grabbed a paper towel to wipe the squished spider on the bottom of her foot off.

"I might puke," she cringed. "I need a brain," she muttered.

She sighed as she leaned against the countertop, "So Shishi, tell me about your little impish self."

He flew off her shoulder and transformed into a tall, handsome, lavender haired samurai with pink eyes.

"Not bad," she said carelessly.

He looked offended by that.

"Remind me to swoon over you when I'm awake," Taru told him as she continued to drink her coffee.

The lavender haired samurai just shook his head with a sigh.

"Are you a demon?" Taru asked, not awake enough to really stop stupid questions.

"Yes," he replied slowly, wondering how she didn't know that. "What are you?"

"I'm from Spirit World," she said. "Koenma and Botan's daughter," she muttered, clearly not proud of the fact.

Suddenly the kitchen was flooding with people. The more obnoxious ones were Yusuke, a tall guy with a purple Mohawk, and a red headed guy with a horn sticking out of his head.

Botan pulled her daughter from the kitchen, "Go to your room."

"Why?"

"The demon energy is bad for your start as the Spirit Detective assistant."

"That doesn't make sense," Taru pointed out.

The argument was over as Botan grabbed Taru and threw her into Mokoda's room. Something was put under the door to keep her in.

Taru just stared at the door. What a load of shit.

Kurama watched the exchange from a distance, Touya at his side avoiding the over excited group. Hiei had taken his place in the window as usual.

"When we fought, you mentioned that you and Jin had the same need for the light," Kurama said as he watched the others. "What exactly was the purpose you two had?"

"To get Jin's daughter back," Touya replied. "My sister's daughter. We had hoped getting the light would bring her to us. But, it didn't work."

"What happened to her?" Kurama asked curiously.

"We were Shinobi," Touya said. "Her mother died. Jin and I agreed that we could trust the angels of Spirit World raising her. So, that's where we took her and left her. We have yet to find her."

"What did the angels call her?" Kurama asked. Angels changed the names of demons all the time.

"They changed it to Taru."


	4. Under the Mistletoe

Taru paced in the room. Her anxiety was rising. There was only so long she could last in a small room.

She slammed her fists on the door, "Let me the hell out!"

**One: Showing frustration.**

**Two: A curse word.**

**Three: Screaming.**

In a matter of minutes, she had broken three things that had been hammered into her head to never do. All because of a small room.

She stood in silence. No one was coming. She would have heard the footsteps.

She slammed her shoulder into the door, ignoring the pain as she tried to get out. Nothing happened.

She was swimming in panic and anxiety. Finally she walked to the window and opened the shudders. Grey light flooded the room. Silver clouds covered the sky promising snow to come. As if there wasn't enough snow already on the ground.

But, it was freedom.

She reached for the lock at the top of the window, her fingertips barely skimming over it. Moving Mokoda's bed to the window, she crawled onto it and carefully stood up on the shaking bed. A smile formed on her lips when the satisfactory click of the window unlocking echoed in the silent room.

Pushing the window up, she climbed out and closed it behind her. The freezing snow felt like a warm embrace from someone who loved her. A grin formed on her lips as she ran barefoot through the snow.

**Four: Running away.**

She found some stairs that didn't lead to the open road. Curious as to where they would go, she started her journey. A chilly wind brushed against her exposed legs, but didn't stop her from continuing her adventure.

**Five: Going to unfamiliar places alone.**

**Six: Not looking as good as possible before leaving.**

And frankly, she didn't care.

Kurama's eyes were on the demon in the window. He would be the one with the best relationship with the girl who was living a lie.

Hiei stood up and walked toward the door. He went outside and started walking. Kurama wondered where he was going. Hiei did not take strolls in the snow.

When Hiei got to the beach, he found Taru standing with her feet in the water. There was a smile on her face, so he guessed she wasn't cold. He walked up to her, standing far enough away not to get wet, but close enough for her to know he was there.

She turned to him and his eyes focused on hers. She had Touya's eyes. Only hers had life in them, a spark of joy.

"I didn't know you liked the cold too," she said.

"I don't," Hiei responded. "Someone has to make sure you don't kill yourself."

**Seven: Enjoying the company of a demon.**

"You didn't have to come for me," she said. "I'm fine."

"You're wearing shorts and standing in the ocean," Hiei pointed out.

Her thoughts were gone to what he had said as she looked over the ocean, "It's amazing what someone would do for freedom. Just to enjoy it for a while."

"Freedom?" He asked as he stepped closer.

"Mother locked me in Mokoda's room."

Taru looked at Hiei as he stared over the ocean. "Let's go," he said. "There are better places than this."

"Are we going to the dojo?" She asked as she followed him.

"For you to change into something warm. We're going to the city."

Hiei easily opened the window to his room where Taru's clothes were. She climbed through after he did and he closed the window while she opened her bag and grabbed some jeans, a long sleeved shirt and a jacket. Putting some boots on, she looked at herself then smiled. Hiei reached into closet and pulled out a scarf. She smiled some and wrapped the white fabric around her neck.

He opened the window again and the two left.

Taru had always wanted to see a human city.

She looked at her demon guide, "If you don't like the cold, why are you out in it?"

"No one likes cold except ice demons," Hiei said. "And you will know when you're around an ice demon."

"Like Yukina?"

He gave a short nod and paused before they walked into the city. It was decorated with lights, fake trees, and a lot of red and green. He watched Taru's face start to light up as she looked at everything.

"Wow," she said quietly.

She watched everything as they walked through the city. It was magical. The snow on the sidewalk, the lights on the buildings, the stores that had rich yellow lights to emphasize a calm scene of fake snow in the window and Christmas trees that were almost overly decorated, but the theme of the trees made them perfect.

The rich gold stood out on the trees that were decorated with ornaments that lacked shine. Some were themed in whites and blues. But all were beautiful.

A car horn took Taru out of her daze. She stared at the speeding car coming straight for her. She was suddenly no longer on her feet and on the other side of the sidewalk. Hiei carefully put her down, a quelled anger in her eyes. She looked down at her fingers waiting for the yelling to come.

"Watch where you're going," he said.

She looked up at him, his eyes no longer on her. A light smile formed on her lips as she continued to look around.

Hiei watched the girl as she stayed a few steps in front of him. Her eyes had turned grey again. She was entranced by the simpler things. She seemed to not understand that she could go inside the stores and get a closer look.

He watched as she stopped in front of a store, her eyes completely mesmerized by whatever it held. Hiei walked to her and looked into the store. It looked like Christmas had puked all over the place. Trees, dim lights, candles. The faint smell of warm cinnamon came from the shop. It was a soothing smell. There was also a forest smell mixed in.

He walked to the door, "Do you want to go in?"

Her grey eyes widened, "We can go in?"

He opened the door and she timidly walked in.

**Eight: Never enter without permission.**

She kept close to Hiei as she looked at everything. She wanted to walk around and look at everything, but she couldn't leave Hiei's side.

Hiei looked down at her, wondering why she wasn't running around looking at everything. Her eyes had turned red. He got uncomfortable as he stood next to her. She wasn't happy. She looked miserably terrified.

He picked up a red orb ornament then offered it to her.

"Is it ok?" She asked skeptically.

"Open your hands," he told her.

She opened her hands and he put a different ornament in her hands. Her eyes widened in fascination at the crystal snowflake in her hands. The ornament had a light blue tint around the edges of the branches. It wasn't anything special, at least not to Hiei. But it was suddenly the only thing in the world that existed to Taru. Carefully slipping her finger through the golden string that kept the ornament on the tree, she lifted it up and smiled some as the light turned into rainbows on the prisms of the snowflake.

The red was gone. She wasn't scared anymore.

Her gentle gaze found its way to Hiei, "Thank you for showing me all of this, Hiei."

Her eyes lingered on the snowflake as she smiled for a moment before she put it down and started to walk around the store.

Hiei picked up the snowflake. He wasn't going to let the snowflake go that easily.

"Is she your girlfriend?" A voice asked him.

Hiei looked at the older woman who had a kind smile on her face. "I've been watching the two of you walking around. She stops to take in all the beauty around her. She really knows how to appreciate something, no matter how small. Take it," she said referring to the snowflake. "If she can find beauty in the simplest of things, you must have something special in your heart."

Hiei wanted to say 'what heart?' but he bit back the urge as he gave a short nod of thanks and placed the snowflake in his pocket. He never believed he would give someone a gift for Christmas, which Kurama had explained was tradition.

His eyes followed the blue haired girl as she walked around the store. She was innocent, for the most part, but could recognize darkness. She read hearts, not appearances. She walked up to Hiei and smiled some, "Sorry. I didn't mean to keep you away from the compound for so long."

He allowed a small smile to slip through, "Let's go."

They were about to walk out the door, when the old woman stopped them. "All couples have to follow the rule of mistletoe," she said.

"Mistletoe?" Taru asked curiously.

"Everyone kisses under mistletoe, sweetie," the old woman explained.

Hiei did his best not to show how caught off guard he was when he felt her soft lips on his cheek. "Thank you for bringing me to the city," she whispered.

Hiei stared at her as he walked out the store. She had found something else to stare at while he stared at her. His cheek was tingling. Her lips had been so cold against his skin. A cold that only an ice demon could make.

That wasn't the only thing that had caught him off guard. There was something in that kiss. Demon Energy.

He clenched his fists, anger taking him. She had been ensnared by one of Koenma's plans just like he had.

His anger disappeared as he watched her slide on the large ice puddle in the road. He wondered what she had been like as a demon. Was she a Koorime?

She couldn't have been if she had Touya's eyes. Or, if she was, her mother had been with Touya. There was danger in all of that. Touya could probably create some sort of snow storm that would freeze everyone.

It didn't explain the angel. Maybe her mother was an angel. But the angel had no features of Touya.

An angel would hold no features of a demon.

His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at his bandaged hand. Maybe that's what she was struggling with. To be an angel or be a demon. How she acted, she liked demons more than humans or her 'parents.'

If he could only reach her…


	5. Big Secret

Hiei's anger flared again when they reached the dojo. He hid it as best he could, but that didn't stop the glare he gave in Koenma and Botan's general direction.

"Is everything alright?" Taru asked quietly.

She had been doing that the entire way back. It was as if she had gotten inside his head and wanted to comfort him the way he had comforted her two months ago.

"Don't worry about me," Hiei replied as he walked away.

Taru smiled slightly. She really enjoyed Hiei's company.

Yusuke put his arm around Taru's shoulder, "Let me introduce you to everyone!"

He dragged her to the six demons that had come in. She already knew Shishi, but she doubted Yusuke knew that.

"The tall drunk is Chu," Yusuke said pointing at a tanned man with a purple Mohawk that split into two ponytails at the bottom. His black shirt had a white fur collar and he had on green pants that had white fur around his shins to his feet.

He laughed drunkenly as he walked to her, unevenly putting his hand out for her to shake, "Hey Sheila. Nice meetin' ya."

A smile reached Taru's face despite the suffocating smell of stale alcohol coming from the man as she shook his large hand. His entire hand ate hers. "I'm Taru," she introduced. "It's nice to meet you, Chu-kun."

Chu laughed loudly, "Ya ain't gotta be doin' all that with me, kid."

"And this squirt is Rinku," Yusuke said pointing at the small boy. The boy had messy brown hair and blue eyes. There were three pink stars under his left eye and he was wearing a pink long-sleeved shirt, but the sleeves were yellow and jeans.

"Hi Rinku-kun," she greeted, shaking the boy's hand as well.

The boy laughed, "Chu said stop with the formalities, lady. None of us really care for titles. Except Shishi and Suzuki, probably."

A blush reached her cheeks as she looked at the imp on the blonde haired man's shoulder, "Uh…Sorry Shishi-kun."

"This here is Touya," Yusuke said, pointing to a light blue haired boy with mint colored bangs that stayed together like icicles. His pupil-less ice blue eyes held no emotion and he was dressed in a dark blue wife beater with fishnet sleeves under it. He had grey sweat pants and no shoes.

Touya reached for her hand, skepticism in his reach. Taru frowned slightly as she reached for his hand. The moment their hands touched, Touya's eyes widened. Her eyes changed to the icy blue his sister had. Her touch was just as cold as his. He could feel her Demon Energy flowing through her.

"It's nice to meet you, Touya-kun," she said with a smile.

Touya was silent for a moment before he finally let her hand go. "You as well, Taru-chan."

A blush formed on her cheeks, "I'm not worthy of a title, Touya-kun. You needn't worry about them."

His eyes narrowed, but he didn't ask.

Yusuke coughed awkwardly getting Taru's attention. "And this joker here is Jin."

The massive demon had amazing wild red hair and a horn amongst the mess. His sky blue eyes were beyond the bluest sky Taru had seen or the deepest ocean she had turned into chaos. He had an overbite with a fang sticking out and he had two white loose pieces of fabric that were tucked into his pants, but crossed over his toned chest making an X. His willowy pants had a blue belt with a red circular buckle of sorts on a blue band.

He animatedly shook Taru's hands, his large hands eating hers, "Nice ta meet y-"

He went silent. Touya nudged him catching the red head's attention. As Jin looked at his icy friend, he watched him shake his head. It wasn't the right time to point it out to her.

Jin's grin returned, "Nice ta meet ya, lass."

Taru had a grin as well which caught Touya's attention. She had Jin's overbite. Well, her demon form would have that overbite. The fang didn't stick out because she didn't have one, but she obviously had a small overbite.

"Nice to meet you as well, Jin-kun," she greeted, her grin not fading despite the strange greeting she had received.

"Now, ain't no sense in all tha'," Jin told her. "Ol' Jin ain't needin' no titles. Not from a pretty lass such as yarself."

A blush formed on her face as Jin stared into those ice eyes. He could see the question that she wasn't aware she was asking.

_Did I make you proud?_

Yusuke pushed Taru on to Shishi and the blonde guy.

"I guess you've met Shishi," Yusuke said. "But this is Suzuki."

The blonde narrowed his eyes at Yusuke, "I expect a proper introduction."

"Then introduce yourself," Yusuke said as he walked away. "It's too embarrassing."

"The Beautiful Suzuki is my name," the blonde introduced.

Taru couldn't believe he would introduce himself as that.

He was dressed in a yellow wife beater with a white wife beater under it and yellow sweatpants.

"Uh…Nice to meet you Beautiful Suzuki...?" She asked uncertainly.

He put his hand dramatically on his chest, "The Beautiful Suzuki is fine."

She smiled, glad she didn't have to figure out his name.

"Want to tell me why you weren't in your room?" Koenma asked dangerously.

"Nope," Taru said as she looked at him.

Koenma's eyes widened. No wonder she was feeling daring. That ice color in her eyes…her demon side was showing.

Her attention instantly went to Touya, "Are you an ice demon?"

"Yes," he replied, trying to keep his composure. She could not know. Not yet.

She had her father's mischievous smile, but it quickly faded when her eyes turned grey. Her eyes had found something else.

As Taru watched Mokoda walk into the room, she felt all her life leave her. She took a hesitant step back only to bump into something hard. The suffocating smell of alcohol made her want to throw up, but she was thankful Chu was there.

Hiei had watched the exchange from his window. She had reacted to Touya and Jin. It only infuriated him more that she could not express the rest of her demon powers. He wondered who she took after more, her mother or her father. Seeing how she reacted to Jin, he concluded the wind master was her father. The only thing he could make from the situation was Touya's sister was her mother.

He wondered what happened. How had she ended up with Koenma?

"Where did you go?" A voice asked.

Hiei looked at the red head human, "Why do you care?"

He smiled some as he looked down at the demon, "Merely curious. She seems happier than she did."

"We went to the city," Hiei said bluntly as he looked out the window. "What are you hiding?"

"Taru was raised by the angels of Spirit World," Kurama replied.

"She doesn't know her name," Hiei concluded.

"That is correct," Kurama said. "Touya would not tell me what it was. I suppose that is for the best. He did not know she would be here. Neither of them knew she was acting as Koenma's daughter. And they would like to work on their own time to inform her."

"Hn, keeping the truth from her will only anger her when she finds out."

"That may be, but I must agree. It is the best option for now."

"How can she become a demon again?" Hiei asked.

"That is what we are waiting to find out. It's difficult information to find with Koenma here. Without an ally in Spirit World other than Koenma and Botan, none of us can leave to look for it in secret."

"Alright!" Yusuke yelled. "Horror movie time!"

Taru walked out of the kitchen with two bowls of popcorn, one smaller than the other and a drink in her hands. After passing the bigger bowl of popcorn to Jin, she walked to Hiei and offered him the smaller bowl of popcorn and the drink.

"I doubt you're going to watch, but you don't have to miss out on the festivities of horror movies…whatever those are." Her eyes dimmed some with a slight trace of fear in her eyes, "Yusuke said it would be like Chapter Black. I might have to join you if it is."

Hiei was officially curious. "I'll watch one with you."

"Y-You don't have to, Hiei-kun."

"If you wake up screaming tonight I'll at least know what generally caused it," he said, a slight playful tone in his otherwise serious voice.

Hiei took a seat on the floor, Taru right next to him. He felt her tense up when someone sat on the other side of her. With a quick glance, his blood began to boil. Mokoda.

Hiei was tired of this entire arrangement. No one was telling her anything letting her stay in her own obliviousness. She was clearly tired of her parents forcing her to do things. But something was keeping her back. Her confidence in anything she did was blown. Whatever they had done for that to happen…it probably didn't take much.

The tense movie wasn't scary at all. Hiei had watched the whole thing and was bored of it. Taru, on the other hand, was holding his hand as if she were holding on to her very soul so it wouldn't leave.

Yusuke grabbed her from behind and she literally jumped into Hiei's lap. The old Spirit Detective laughed at her, "Jeez Taru. I didn't think you'd be that scared."

Hiei didn't move as she kept her face in his shoulder. Her trembling body told him something more than fear was going on. He had scared her to tears.

Radiating a little warmth to help calm her down seemed to work. She moved out of his lap and gave him an embarrassed smile. She opened her mouth, but closed it.

He chuckled some, "Finally, you're learning."

The next movie had more gore in it which Hiei enjoyed, but Taru did not. She had gotten up at the first bloodshed and walked out. He climbed to his feet to make sure she was alright, but Yusuke grabbed his wrist, "She doesn't need a babysitter, Hiei. Let her calm down. She'll be alright."

Hiei was about to sit down, but he noticed Mokoda was missing as well. He vaguely remembered the boy getting up in between movies, but he never returned. Pulling from Yusuke's grip, he walked toward the kitchen.

Just before he stepped in, there was a massive burst of energy. Walking in, he saw Mokoda pulling his lips from Taru. There was a tint to her skin. A tint that was not supposed to be there.

Her entire body was shaking as she stared at her hands. "What…what have you done?" She asked through her tears.

"Nothing," Mokoda replied.

A loud slap echoed through the quiet house and Taru pushed past Hiei.

He watched Botan try to stop her, but Taru's fury only showed more. "Thanks to you, I'm human. I hope you're happy."

She didn't make it two steps before she was in Jin's arms sobbing. The wind master's heart was breaking as he held his baby girl. He ran his fingers through her hair as he held her.

"We'll turn ya back," Jin assured. "We'll find a way, darlin'. Ah ain't lettin' ya go tha' easily."

His words did not reach her ears as she continued to cry.

"Funny how fate can come back and bite you in the ass," Shishi commented, looking at Koenma.

Koenma glared at the lavender haired demon. It was ironic that she managed to end up in her father's arms. She had completely ignored Hiei, which is what surprised everyone.

There was a dark smile on Hiei's lips. Even though she was human now, she could become a demon. He hoped with the right circumstances, she would turn into a demon. Yusuke only needed to die to become a demon. Something as intense as that might trigger hers.

But he doubted it. His crimson eyes lit with fire as he walked into the kitchen, pinning the new Spirit Detective to the wall by his shirt. Despite the human being much taller than Hiei, his feet still weren't touching the ground as Hiei held him up.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you now?" Hiei threatened.

A light touch on his other hand caught his attention. He stared at Taru, the anger dying. Her hand was so warm.

"It's too late to do anything now, Hiei," she said as she looked at him. "Don't go to jail because of me."

Hiei tossed the boy across the kitchen. "Alright," he said gently. He lightly brushed her cheek with his thumb, "No more tears because of him."

Everyone was speechless that Hiei had been so open about something like that. Botan figured that side of him was reserved for Yukina only. But this was a whole new level. Hiei was in love with Taru. And it seemed she felt the same.

Trouble was on the horizon for the Spirit World occupants. Botan and Koenma knew Hiei's fury was something they did not want to face. Yusuke would not protect them. They doubted any of the demons would except Yukina. Keiko would try to step in, but Hiei couldn't care less about her opinion. Yukina might not be enough to protect them. Kurama would be able to hold it off for a while, but they knew it wouldn't be forever.

Taru walked out of the kitchen and went down the hallway toward the room she was sharing with Hiei.

"You've got a knack for starting trouble, you know that?" Yusuke spat at the new Spirit Detective. "If Hiei, Jin, or Touya decides to kill you, I sure as hell am gonna help them. She did not deserve what you did to her."

"But I'll be a more capable Spirit Detective," Mokoda said.

As his Spirit Energy increased, Hiei realized exactly what happened. He had stolen her Spirit Energy. Her Demon Energy was still locked away. But accessing it was a different story.

Yusuke laughed when he noticed Mokoda was giving his full strength. "That's pathetic! You're standing in a room full of demons and one of them is Taru's father. You should start thinking things through."

"Like you ever did," Koenma said.

"Hey!" Yusuke yelled. "Just whose side are you on?!"

"Human World," Koenma replied.

"Because raising her in Natural Disasters is in Human World's 'best interest,' Yusuke replied icily.

Taru sat on her bed, staring at Hiei's bed.

Human.

She supposed a goodbye gift would be appropriate for the small demon she had grown close to in the small amount of time she had known him. Sliding her boots back on and wrapping the scarf around her neck that Hiei had allowed her to use, she climbed back out the window and headed toward the city again.

She went through every store she could. Nothing peaked her interest that Hiei would like.

He had been so warm. A fire demon…

Though she loved the cold, his warmth had been that presence in her mind. That comfort. That longing to see her happy again. Her burdens left when she was around him. As if the black fire he controlled had been planted in her heart.

In her absentminded search, she found herself in a weapon store. Her mother had said he was an expert swordsman. As she walked around, the man behind the counter followed her as if she would steal something.

She reached for a katana that spiked her interest. Its sheath was plain as well as the hilt, but it just seemed to call her. When she pulled it from the sheath, she realized why. There was a dragon on the blade.

As she stared at the sword, she gently ran her thumb over the edge. It was sharp, but needed sharpening. Lightly running her hand down the blade, she decided she liked it.

"How much?" She asked as she looked at the store manager that had been following her.

"$550," he replied.

"Ok," she replied easily as she walked to the counter.

Pulling out the 'All Access Spirit World Card,' she slid it through the card swipe. She had to carry the sword in a bag because it was apparently illegal to carry them in open.

When she got back to the dojo, she climbed in through the window and smiled, thankful Hiei wasn't in the room. Placing the sword on his bed along with the scarf, she grabbed her small bag and shrugged it onto her shoulder.

Her eyes lingered on Hiei's bed, wishing she could see him one last time before leaving. Knowing her wish didn't need to come true, she left through the window and closed it behind her.

She couldn't deal with it anymore. She couldn't be human amongst demons. If she had turned human before arriving, she would have been able to handle it. But she was not going to take the sympathetic looks. She was going to live her life as a human and deal with it.

Hiei walked into his bedroom, the unfamiliar smell of human reaching him. He had come to talk to Taru. There was a sword on his bed, with his scarf and her bag was missing.

He carefully picked up the scarf and stared at it. His eyes moved to the sword on his bed and he picked it up, unsheathing it. There was a dragon on the blade. A slight smile formed on his lips as he sheathed it again.

He walked to the window and saw her footprints leading to the stairs that would take her to the city. Raising the window, he decided to confront her, but not stop her.

He found her at the bottom of the stairs, looking back. She didn't want to leave, but she felt she had to.

Dropping from the tree, he walked up to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"To tell you goodbye," he said as he pulled out the snowflake he had gotten earlier that day. "And to come back soon."

She had tears in her eyes as she shakily took the snowflake from him. She caught him off guard by jumping on him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He quickly wrapped his arms around her keeping her feet from touching the ground. Since she was a few inches shorter than him, she would have pulled them both down.

Her warmth…

He hated it.

"We will find a way to turn you back," Hiei promised. "As soon as that happens, I will find you."

She had her face in his neck, enjoying his warmth.

"I can't thank you enough, Hiei," she said. "I'm looking forward to seeing you again."

He gently put her down and gave a light smile as he wiped her tears away again. He took off his scarf, the one he had been letting her use, and wrapped it around her neck.

She kissed his cheek again. The sensation was gone. No more Demon Energy. No more ice demon touch. Just warmth and chapped lips from the cold winter wind.

"Goodbye Hiei. I'll miss you."

With that, she walked away.

As she faded into the distance, he reached into his cloak, his hand resting on the hilt of the sword she had given him. It was a top notch sword. He just hoped she would be alright alone in the Human World.

He went back to the dojo and walked inside. The loud argument that was going on immediately stopped.

"Where is she?" Koenma demanded.

Hiei ignored the question. He was beyond annoyed with Koenma and his rules. Besides, Hiei was a free demon. His record was clean and he didn't have to do anything the Spirit World ruler demanded of him anymore.

Kurama smiled some. He could smell a human scent coming from Hiei. He had found her and let her go. It was best for the new human. She needed to accept who she was while they searched for the answer of her return. Even if they could not turn her into a demon, they could at least push her back into Spirit World.

Jin and Touya had passed furious.

Touya had the new Spirit Detective's feet frozen to the ground while Jin was in Koenma's face.

"I want to know how you knew what to do," Touya said icily.

"I didn't," Mokoda replied. "I just had to do it."

Jin's attention was pulled from Koenma. "Ya ain't got no business with meh lassie. Ah ain't havin' no human takin' advantage of 'er."

Mokoda glared, "And what's wrong with humans?"

"Ain't nothin' wrong with 'em," Jin sneered. "But when it comes ta meh lassie getting' involved ah ain't havin' no one takin' advantage o' 'er. Demons included."

"What about him?" Mokoda asked while pointing at Hiei.

"There was nothing wrong with what was going on between the two," Touya replied. "She went to him. She was happy around him."

"What I don't understand is why everyone has a problem with her knowing she's actually a demon," Yusuke said. "Why does that have to be a big secret?"

"If we released what she's been storing over the centuries, it would be disastrous. Especially here. Mokoda only took her Spirit Energy, her catalyst for accessing her Demon Energy. By cutting that off-"

"We saved the entire Human race," Mokoda said proudly. "Without her Spirit Energy, she can't be a demon again. Forever stuck in that human form. I think you should be thanking me. She was ten times more dangerous than everyone here."

Hiei's arm sparked with energy he was getting ready to unleash. He was going to kill that human…eventually.


	6. Found

A few months must have passed. Taru spent Christmas alone on a train. She was going to some city on the edge of Japan. Nagoya.

She had created a new life thanks to her skills on the computer that she really didn't know she had. An entire life built from a birth certificate to a high school diploma and high exam scores the entire way.

She got into college on multiple scholarships. Having changed her name to Taruki ILembe, she had fallen off the charts of Spirit World. Not being demon, the demon compass would not be able to find her. Not having Spirit Energy, she couldn't hear the whistle.

Then again, she doubted anyone was searching for her.

College was a drag. Being centuries old, she remembered all the history they spoke about, remembered the storms that had 'changed history,' understood chemistry and all forms of mathematics. She didn't realize how much of this had actually gone into her job in Natural Disasters.

Her smiles, fake or genuine, were no longer appearing on her face. Her stormy eyes stayed dull and uninterested in everyone that spoke to her. She was surprised at the attention she got, not only by the teachers' recognition, but the student body as well.

Students that needed tutoring, she had to turn down because she couldn't understand it. Teachers pointing out her perfect grades. Various sports teams wanting her to join.

She did join a sports team. Track. Her small frame was built for speed. Not many competitors took her seriously until she beat them in a race by at least three seconds. In the longer races, she could win by at least 10 seconds.

She still enjoyed the cold, but hated having to wear warm clothing. A light jacket and Hiei's scarf protected her from the elements well enough.

Being the top-notch athlete she had proved herself to be, she found more attention. Attention she did not want. Awards, more scholarships, other colleges asking for her to join them.

By far the most annoying thing was the student body popularity. To the point she had become more popular than the long spoken of Shuichi Minamino. She did not care about popularity and always casted a cold gaze to anyone that got too close or wanted to speak to her about anything other than school work.

The snowflake around her neck made her miss him. A genuine gift from his heart. Something he hated, but she loved. Just like the gift she had given him. As a person of Spirit World, she hated violence. She hated weapons of all kinds. After moving to Nagoya, she had lost that hate and found a use in them when she almost got mugged by a man with a gun.

Sighing as she sat in the library, staring absent-mindedly at a book, her thoughts had again drifted to him.

She dreamed of him every night. She wondered if he had the same dream. Constant, pleasant conversations or silence. He had gotten into the habit of calling her 'snowflake' rather than Taru. She always called him 'firebug.'

He had told her the truth about everything when no one else would dare to do so. She was, in fact, a demon. Jin was her father and her mother had died. Her mother was Touya's sister.

It had explained the interest the two demons had and why Botan had locked her in Mokoda's room. She had also been correct about another thing.

Demons were a bad influence.

At least, as far as a Spirit Realm person would be concerned.

Then again, she was human…demon.

He told her about Jin, or at least what he knew about the wind master and what he knew about Touya. He explained how her name was not Taru, but Jin and Touya had yet to reveal her true name for reasons he did not know. He spoke of the angels that had raised her in the beginning then how her potential made her the best to control storms.

Being a wind and ice demon would give her more potential than others. It would also strengthen her Demon Energy, he had told her. They realized that when Mokoda had stolen her Spirit Energy and was still very weak. Centuries of being locked away, controlling the weather would have more than likely placed her in at least B-Class if not A-Class.

She pulled herself from the thoughts and picked at her freshly dyed brown hair. She hadn't regretted the decision. It took most of the attention away. Blue, apparently, was not a common color amongst the Human race.

She closed the book, not wanting to read about Genghis Khan. She remembered the blizzards he had fought through so he wouldn't be able to conquer most of Asia, but still somehow managed to do so.

She went back to where she had found the book and climbed up the ladder to put it away.

"Excuse me," a voice called from below her. "Is that about Genghis Khan?"

She easily slid back down the ladder and turned to hand it to the guy that had asked for the book only to drop it, her mouth slack from shock.

The red head awkwardly picked up the book and gave her an awkward but kind smile, "Thank you."

"What's your name?" She asked.

He looked up from the book he had been flipping through, his green eyes meeting her silver, "Shuichi Minamino. I do not believe we have met, but I have seen you many times in here."

"Y-You're joking, right?" Taru questioned trying not to laugh. "Y-You want me to believe _you're_ Shuichi Minamino? The oh-so-popular lady killer?"

"I wouldn't say that, exactly," he said, embarrassed at the title. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

A light smile formed on her lips as she played with her fingers, "No one important. Just thought you were someone else I knew."

She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her shoulder. "Please tell me your name."

Facing him again, a shaky sigh escaped her lips, her grey eyes unable to meet his. "I'm too afraid to tell you," she answered honestly. "I don't want any false hope."

She walked away.

Kurama watched the girl pick up her bag and leave. That had been the strangest meeting he had ever had with someone.

"Finally met Taruki, huh?" His friend, Teurs asked. He was a French exchange student. "She's what every man wants and can't have. That's the longest conversation she's ever had with someone that wasn't school related."

"Taruki," Kurama murmured. His eyes widened suddenly, "It couldn't be."

"What? You know her?"

Kurama put the book down and pushed the door to leave the library, but she had already vanished in the midday lunch crowd.

He would find her again. He had to.

Again, Taru slept through class. Knowing everything, living through everything, and being the reason for everything was getting old. History bore her. Chemistry and mathematics were too easy. Literature was a bore most of the time. The books they were forced to read just sucked.

She was starting to wonder why people even went to college.

A month had passed since she met Shuichi Minamino. She didn't think about him much, but when she did, tears would form in her eyes and she would touch the snowflake around her neck. She missed her firebug.

He had stopped showing up in her dreams. She was afraid he had forgotten her or just didn't care anymore.

Why should he? She was a weak, pathetic human. He was a demon.

She sighed as she stood up and stretched. Placing a mark in the book she hadn't been paying attention to, she grabbed her bag and got ready to head back to her dorm. The discovery of human music had been the only peace she had. Most had been defined as 'classical' or 'traditional (insert country/race here)'.

It aggravated her roommate. She enjoyed this loud fast mouth stuff that had some sort of loud beat, but the words in the songs disgusted Taru. She cared nothing for sex, drugs, and domination.

On her way back from the park, she heard footsteps catching up with her. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she realized it was Shuichi Minamino that was walking with her.

"Hello again, Shuichi," she said.

"I fear I gave you a false impression the last we met," he said apologetically. "I did not recognize you, Taru. I hope you'll forgive me for that."

She stopped walking completely. "Kur-"

He put a finger over her lips. "Shuichi," he reminded her.

She hugged him. He returned the friendly gesture and held her at arm's length away. "Everyone said Taruki was so cold hearted. A trait that all ice demons have until someone gets past their wall."

She smiled lightly, "Yes, I suppose I have not left the best impression. I do not really care either."

"You've proven yourself to be quite the genius," Kurama said as they walked together.

"Well, I lived through most of the history we're learning about, chemistry and mathematics were basically all of Natural Disasters was about. Literature has terrible books to read," she said gesturing to the book in her hand. "Track sucks too, but it's the only form of entertainment I have."

"You're doing quite well in track," he commented. "And you've become more in touch with your demon side."

She glanced at him, "Is there a reason it was a secret?"

"No," Kurama said. "After Jin and Touya found out, they wanted to keep it a secret from everyone else, but Touya confided in me who you were. Hiei has gone to Demon World to try and find an answer of some kind. However, asking Yomi for help is a dangerous business."

The goat demon, Yomi. His old ally that he taught a permanent lesson to by getting a stronger demon to kill his group that agreed to invade a castle. One of the former kings of Demon World.

"Do you remember the angels that raised you?" Kurama asked.

"Vaguely," she replied. "I remember dark times in the light. They did not treat me kindly."

"Your father and Touya were unable to raise you due to being Shinobi," Kurama said. "Shinobi, being undercover protectors of Spirit World, trusted the angels. Angels change demon names so as to not defile their heavens. Your name was changed to Taru. Jin and Touya have yet to reveal your true name. They fear it may destroy what little is left of you."

"What little is left?"

"We fear the longer you stay in that form, the less likely you will be able to become a demon," Kurama stated. "Yusuke and I managed to break the barrier between our demon forms, but both of us choose our human forms. But we managed through anger. I had help with Suzuki's strange potion, but that turned time and if we risked it, I fear you would be just a toddler. You never really changed forms. Your appearance changed because of the angels, but you did not become one."

Her eyes fell, "When are you going back?"

"This weekend," he replied. "Would you like to come see everyone?"

"Not if _they_ will be there," she replied, an icy tone in her voice.

No one had forgiven Koenma and Botan for what they did to her. They were lucky Hiei didn't kill the new Spirit Detective. They were lucky Jin and Touya didn't either.

"No one has seen Koenma or Botan since you left. I believe Mokoda is still searching for you on their behalf, but there is nothing he can do to find you. Unfortunately, Keiko is not completely on our side. I can't necessarily blame her after everything she has been through. But she does not approve of Yusuke's demon form and she does not enjoy the company of the others. I believe this weekend she will be in the city with Yukina. Sometimes Botan tags along, but it is not often."

Taking a deep breath and letting it go, Taru nodded. "I would like to officially meet my family."

Kurama smiled some, "Very well. Which dorm is yours?"

Taru looked around, not realizing they had made it back to the campus. "I'm in the Aki Dorms," she said.

Kurama walked with her to the dorms. When he got to the dorm, he grabbed her shoulder in mild shock. Her eyes went from him to the window.

There, the silver haired fox demon stood with his hand on a red haired girl's shoulder. Her red hair was tied into a loose ponytail that was flowing in the cold, gentle breeze. She had narrow icy blue eyes and a giant grin on her face. She had a tight fishnet shirt that was practically part of her, from what they could tell. Over the fishnet, a loose white tank top flowed in the wind with her willowy navy pants. She also had the bandages on her feet Jin and Touya wore.

Taru walked to the reflection, the red haired girl doing the same. Shakily reaching for the reflection, her hand met the red haired girl's hand. The red head's grin never faded. In fact, it brightened.

Taru looked at Kurama, "Is there hope?"

A light smile formed on his lips, "From the sudden drop in temperature, I would say there is."

Taru looked at the window and found her reflection there. Removing her hand from the glass, she walked back to Kurama.

"It seems you still have access to your demon powers, on certain occasions. Did anything ever change when you were with Hiei?"

He could tell he had asked the wrong question from the sudden depression on her face. It seemed she was still thinking about it though.

"Before I left, we were at a store. The old woman at the store explained the traditions of mistletoe…I kissed Hiei on the cheek. There was frost on his cheek."

Kurama pulled the upset girl into his arms, holding her tight as she tried not to cry.

He couldn't comfort her. Not where they were standing. Allowing what little Demon Energy he was willing to risk without being detected, she started to calm down.

She slowly pulled away from him, "Thank you, Shuichi."

He smiled some, "Whenever you need help, do not hesitate to ask me."

She nodded, a smile forming on her lips. Walking inside the dorm, she started her way to her room.

She wasn't alone anymore. That was enough to keep her going for a while.

Kurama walked into his dorm, ignoring his obnoxious roommate and grabbing his cell phone he had left on his bed. Quickly scrolling through the contacts, he found the compound and immediately called it.

"Hello?" Yukina answered.

"Yukina, this is Shuichi. Is Jin or Touya around?"

"Yes," she said happily. "Just a moment."

It was silent a moment. Kurama was getting anxious as he waited.

"Hey Kurama," Touya's emotionless voice greeted.

"I found her," Kurama told him. "I found Taru."


	7. Going Home

Kurama and Taru stood at the bottom of the stairs that led to Genkai's compound.

"Are you certain you want to do this?" Kurama asked again.

Taru had been paling ever since she walked out of the dorm. She was taking slow, deep breaths trying to keep her heart from racing.

It wasn't working.

"I have to," she said, her eyes still on the stairs. "They need to know I know, don't they?"

"I suppose," Kurama said. "It wouldn't matter when you came to them, Taru. They'll wait."

Taking a shaky breath, she took a step toward the stairs. A few steps up, she grabbed Kurama's hand for support. Her entire body was shaking.

By the time they got to the top, she looked like she was about to break down.

"Taru, you don't have to do this," he said. "You can stay in a different building and keep company with Chu and the others."

"No, I have to," she said shakily as tears began to fall. She looked up at him, "You won't leave, will you?"

He gave a gentle smile, "No. I'll stay with you the entire time."

The two walked toward the dojo and Kurama opened the door. Everyone was relaxing around the room. Jin and Touya didn't give her a glance.

"You'll be staying in…" Kurama paused as he looked at her. Hiei's room would be too hard on her.

"Hiei's room," she finished quietly.

"You don't have to," Kurama said. "You can have my room and I will stay in his room."

She took a shaky breath. "I'm fine in Hiei's room. Thank you, though."

She walked down the hall to Hiei's room.

"She seems a little shaky, mate," Chu commented.

"She is," Kurama confirmed. "Living a lie for so long…"

"At least we can relate," Touya said.

"You know, I was thinking," Shishi suddenly said. "Mokoda kissed her and she turned into a human. Is that what a demon needs to do?"

"Her reactions are only to demons," Kurama said. "Affection or not, she is slowly turning back into a demon."

"It wouldn't hurt to try, would it?" Touya asked.

"He kissed her and took her energy away. It's too risky with the possibility of her losing energy."

"And Hiei ain't here," Chu joked.

"'least she's gotta good head on 'er shoulders," Jin said. "Can' much imagine 'er with a human lad."

"You've seen how she reacts to humans," Kurama said. "She couldn't stand next to Keiko. Yukina was in between them."

He looked at the hallway that she hadn't walked out of. "She's accepted her human form. Perhaps Hiei can help her when he returns."

Rinku laughed, "He won't for long. Everyone will bother him."

Taru stood quietly in front of Hiei's closed door. She just stared at it, unable to find the strength to open it. She didn't understand why she was so attached to the demon. Why she was attached to all the demons.

She rested her head on the door, "How pathetic am I? I'm too scared to open a door."

The door started to move and fear shot through her. Dropping her bag, she ran into the living room, going straight for Jin. "He's in there," she said quietly.

"Who?" Jin asked while Touya stood up.

"She's right," Touya said. "Mokoda is here."

Jin carefully pushed Taru to the side and stood up, furious that he would even dare to show his face. Kurama suddenly turned around. The SDF were here.

"It was a trap," Kurama said quietly.

Yusuke walked out, a towel on his head, "What the hell is-"

Kurama pushed Taru to him, "Take her. Get out of here."

Yusuke stared at the red head before taking the girl out of the compound. As they ran through the forest, Yusuke whistled, "Time to go, Puu!"

Taru didn't bother to look up at the giant shadow that suddenly covered the sun. When they got to an opening in the forest, she stopped and stared at the giant vortex.

"What is that?" She asked Yusuke.

"Hope you like demons," Yusuke said as he picked her up and jumped on the back of a giant blue bird, "Cause we're going to Demon World."

As the bird flew toward the vortex, Taru gripped onto Yusuke tighter.

"Relax," Yusuke said as they entered a strange black place. "It doesn't hurt to get into Demon World. Since your lungs didn't rot when we got there, you'll be fine."

"Why would my lungs rot?" She asked curiously.

"The winds of Demon World can kill humans. Didn't you smell it?"

"…No."

"Don't know how you're still human," he said. "Gotta be something missing. So, how'd you become human anyway?"

"Mokoda…kissed me," she said quietly.

"Hell, then kiss Hiei and you'll become a demon!"

"Yusuke, he stole my Spirit Energy as a person from Spirit World. Wouldn't Hiei just steal my Demon Energy?"

"Hell, that's what I'd do," Yusuke said. "Wouldn't hurt to try."

She looked around the black space, "Where are we?"

"Pseudo space."

"Where the barrier was?"

"Yep. What do you think about that barrier getting removed?"

"I don't really think the lower class demons that don't think things through shouldn't come to the Human World. Otherwise, I would say it should be a two lane road, humans going to Demon World, demons going to Human World. Except the whole lungs rotting thing."

"Yeah, the lung rotting thing is pretty bad, isn't it?" Yusuke asked. "Ah, here it is."

The faint red light washed over the two.

Taru examined the world. Black clouds covered a red sky. Lightning flashed around and thunder rolled. A large plain could be seen, but there was no transition into the forest by it.

"Wow," Taru said. "It's pretty."

"If you like nature," Yusuke muttered. "But I'm more of a city person," he said, pointing toward the city. "Not a real fan of the place, but whatever. That's Gandora, Yomi's territory. Over there," he said pointing to what looked like a tower made out of sand, "Is my territory. And everything else is Mukuro's. Well, that's how it used to be divided. Now we're all living happily under a king that wins a tournament every three years. And this is your homeland. Hope you like it."

"Are we going to land?" She asked.

"You know, for a wind demon, you shouldn't be afraid of heights."

"I'm not," she said. "But, I don't want to be seen if they send anyone into Demon World."

"Right," Yusuke said thoughtfully. "Alright Puu, we're going to Raizen's place!"

The giant bird flew toward the sand tower.

"Oh, how comfortable are you around human-eating demons?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm fine with it," she said. She rested her head on Yusuke's back, looking at the forest, "Maybe being home will help me recover."


	8. Plans for Revenge

Hokushin was amazed to see the daring human _willingly_ stay with the human-eating demons. Though they had vowed to eat fewer humans, it was still their food source. Urameshi wouldn't leave that part out…would he?

As the two watched Yusuke fly away on the giant strange bird with a black Mohawk, the human sighed.

"Before we start all of this, I have one question," Taru said as she turned to Hokushin.

He tensed up, "We won't eat you."

She smiled and laughed, "What made you think I was going to ask that?"

"Well…I…uh-" Hokushin didn't really know how to respond. "I'm sorry for assuming that."

She looked around, "I've never been in a desert." She looked at Hokushin with a smile, "It's not as hot as I thought as it would be. In fact, Demon World is nothing like I had expected."

"What were you expecting?" Hokushin asked curiously. He never really knew what humans thought of Demon World. When he found them, they were dead or barely alive.

She blushed as she rubbed the back of her neck, "I don't want to offend you, but I was expecting…chaos."

The bald man chuckled some, "It is not something we take offense to. What brought you to that conclusion?"

"What Botan told me about Hiei and Kurama," she said as she looked over the barren land. "Kurama being a fox demon and a thief. Hiei being some heartless killer that could only be bribed for him to do anything. Kurama does not appear to be the thief I believed him to be. Hiei…I can tell he holds burdens on his soul."

"Kurama gave up his demon life," Hokushin explained. "His heart lies within the Human World. I do not know Hiei's past, though I do know he joined Mukuro when Lord Raizen grew closer to death. Mukuro was the more capable king opposed to joining with Yomi. Raizen and she had similar views and would be able to work together."

A bubble of excitement began to grow within Taru. So much so, tears began to fall.

"Taru, are you alright?" Hokushin asked, filled with concern.

"I'm home," she choked through her tears. "I'm finally home."

"Would you like to attempt revealing your true identity?"

She was silent as she watched the wind pick up the sand and swirl it across the barren terrain. Hokushin was beginning to think he had stepped into an area where he didn't deserve to be.

"Hokushin," she called quietly.

"Yes?" He answered quickly, hoping to do whatever he could for her.

"When a demon is raised by angels, what happens?"

"The angels change the demon's name," he replied. "The longer the demon stays with the angels, the smaller the chance will be for the demon to return."

She continued to stare around, thought after thought swirling around. She had no problem entering Demon World. Hell, she didn't even really realize she had approached Demon World.

"I made it," she said quietly. "I've been gone for centuries…maybe longer. How did I come back?"

She turned to the bald demon, sensing his persona had changed. As she studied the timid demon, she realized he was almost skeptical about talking about it.

"It's alright if you don't want to tell me," Taru assured him. "You can tell me when you're ready."

"I am not ashamed of what I have to say," Hokushin replied. "I fear you."

Taru's eyebrows furrowed together as she watched him, "Fear me? Why?"

"Your power is that of legend," he said as he met her eyes. "Did you not know you created those storms with your Demon Energy? That is why you can return."

She clenched her fists together, "What?"

It was evident he was confused and terrified of what would happen, but he explained anyway. "That is why they took you from the angels, to use your power to create the storms."

"How can we get to Spirit World from here?" She asked, her fury rising.

"That is not a good id-"

"I don't care what it is," she snapped at him. "I am a human and they will not notice I am there. I am getting the answers from the secrets of Spirit World and I will be free again. This human body is no longer necessary if we have answers to the questions."

Hokushin nodded slowly. Taru's face suddenly became apologetic, "Forgive me, Hokushin."

He gave a light smile, "I imagine this is very difficult for you. I understand your anger. We shall direct you to Spirit World."

There were a lot more bald demons, all she did not know the names of. She was fine with that until she returned from Spirit World.

The group walked toward the forest.

"We are entering what was formerly Mukuro's territory. She is most familiar with the area and is the closest source to finding a portal that goes directly to Spirit World."

"How do we find her?"

The ground began to shake putting Taru in a defensive position.

…

She knew a defensive position? She must have been more in sync with her inner demon than she realized.

A giant cockroach approached them and came to a stop. A red haired half-cyborg half-woman was standing on the cockroach's head.

"It is rare you wander this far from Raizen's tower," the woman said. "And with a live human. She smells as though she has recently been around Yusuke."

"She has," Hokushin replied. "She wishes to go to Spirit World."

The woman studied me for a while, "State your name and business in Spirit World."

"Taru," the human girl replied, not backing down from the strong demon in front of her. "I am a demon trapped within a human shell due to unfortunate events and the rulers of Spirit World taking advantage of my power. I wish to be freed."

"Do you plan on getting your revenge on Spirit World?" the woman asked.

A scowl formed on Taru's lips, "No. I plan on killing the new Spirit Detective. It is his fault I have lost even my Spirit form and received this permanent human form."

"Permanent? Why go to Spirit World?"

"If the Spirit Detective can suck away my Spirit Energy, there must be a way to open my Demon Energy."

"What demon are you?"

"Wind and ice. My father is Jin, the Wind Master and my mother was the sister of Touya, the ice demon."

The cyborg's one normal eye widened slightly, "I see. Very well. I shall take you to the portal. I have more questions to ask along the way."

A demon jumped out of the roach and scooped the human in his arms then jumped back to the top of the roach where she stood next to the cyborg woman.

Respectfully, Taru bowed, "Thank you for your generosity."

The woman ignored her thanks and went back inside the roach. A smile reached Taru's face. Again, she found tears rolling down her face as she stared into the dark forest ahead.

Home.

Her eyes turned to the sky. Oh how she would love to fly through the storm clouds that covered the red sky. How she wished to dodge the lightning as it danced across the skies.

She closed her eyes, rage and hate filling her heart. The unacceptable actions against her were well planned. She could not be a slave of Spirit World for too long. The informants of Spirit World must have realized this and sent her to the ferrying ways so she would meet Mokoda.

Mokoda had kissed her, his intentions to steal her Demon Energy, change it to Spirit Energy, and use it against the demons that she held close to her heart.

Clutching the snowflake around her neck, she was not going to fall that easily. She would be a demon worth destroying all of humanity just to make Mokoda find her so she could kill him, then like frost, she would disappear without a trace.

The plan was simple…simply perfect. It was probably what Spirit World was expecting. But, they, no doubt, were not allowing anyone in the castle. To their greatest misfortune, Taru already knew the secret doors. All she had to do was land by them.


End file.
